Banshee
Banshees (Idolon Vociferantibus) are a species of idolonid sapient humanoids. Description Physical Description Banshees greatly resemble Dementors. Like them, they are a unisex species of gaunt, corpselike humanoids with eyelss skull-like heads. Banshees, however, have floor-length dark hair, they have greenish, relatively smooth skin rather than a scabby grey hide, and they wear more elaborate clothing than Dementors. Behavior Society Scottish and Irish Banshees are rather civlized, living in small unplottable villages away from other creatures and using their deathly shriek to hunt their sustenance in the wild. They are ruled by a Banshee Court composed of several unspeakably old and wise Banshees. Most European Banshees are rather well-educated and speak English and Gaelic fluently. Lifespan Like Dementors, Banshees are functionally immortal, using magic to sustain their body throughout their life. However, Banshees are easier to kill than Dementors, as they cannot regenerate from most physical traumas in the way Dementors can. Reproduction The secret of Banshee reproduction is a well-kept one, though most scholars theorize they do so in the same way as Dementors (exuding a magical mist in which a new individual will slowly materialize). Magical Abilities Magic Absorption Like Dementors, Banshees have the ability of sucking in magic in a small radius. Though they seem unable to cast spells as such, they use this energy to sustain themselves, though they still need to eat conventional food. Their ability to sense magic is also believed to be what replaces their absent eyes. Deathly Shriek Banshees are capable of emitting a deathly scream which, like a Mandrake's shriek, will kill any living beings in the area. History Ancient Times In Ancient Times, the Banshee Court ruled a significant part of Ireland and some areas of Scotland, having established dominion over other sapient species such as muggle humans, fairies and leprechauns. However, the Banshee culture failed to adapt as the humans kept improving their technology and their understanding of magic while they rested on their laurels. In 563 BC, Irish wizard Latharn the Great, inventor of the Silencing Charm, led a rebellion against Banshees. The Banshees were slaughtered by the dozens before a treaty could be established. Later Times Once Banshees had adapted to their new status, they kept to themselves, bitterly keeping alive the knowledge of their old glory. They refused to give up entirely and, a few centuries later, rogue Banshees began visiting Muggle areas, killing people at random in a petty effort at revenge. The Ministry of Magic eventually put an end to this in 1686 after the implementation of the Statute of Secrecy, though the legends remained in Muggle culture. Nineteenth Century In the Nineteenth Century, the population boom in Ireland led to the Banshees in hiding feeling more confined than ever. Thus, many decided to bribe wizards to get their hands on internation portkeys, and escaped into the wider world, spreading mischief on their way. One particular Banshee, Lady Bogle, spread chaos in Kathmandu, Nepal, until she was banished into the mountains by a local wizard, whose achievement Gilderoy Lockhart later stole, writing a supposedly-autobiographical book entitled Break with a Banshee about "his latest exploit". British Ministry of Magic Classification Banshees are classified as Non-Beings by the British Ministry of Magic, and given the threat level of XXXX. List of Known Banshees *Lady Bogle Canon *'[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Banshee ''Banshee on the Harry Potter Wiki]''' Category:Fantastic Beast Category:Natural Species Category:Idolonid Category:Humanoid Category:Sapient Category:XXXX